


III

by rraimie



Series: Moonlight Whispers [3]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say paper is more patient than people</p>
            </blockquote>





	III

Thursday

1 am in the morning

Hospital Cafeteria

 

_“Hyesung-ah,_

_I had forgotten how bad your handwriting is. It took me awhile to get adjusted to it and read everything._

_Maybe you should do calligraphy once in a while. No, don’t make that face, it may come in handy._

_I’m sorry that I broke my promise. You know how I’ve never been really good at taking care of myself… But that’s why I have you, right? Oh don’t look at me like that. I’ll take better care of myself from on, I’m sorry._

_I know how frustrated you are, I know how you’re feeling. I still remember vividly when the scandal came out… I was at the army, wasn’t I? And you wouldn’t answer the phone no matter how many times I called. I tried everything that time, remember? But not even your mom could reach you. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t be with you no matter how much you needed me, and that shattered me._

_I know, please don’t look at me like that. I know is not the same_

_I don’t even know why I started to talk about it. But… Hyesung-ah, promise me that you’ll tell me if something happens. I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night, or at dawn. You will call me, right?_

_I miss your warmth._

_I wonder if you’re using my white shirt to sleep. I am wearing your shirt, that way I can imagine you’re here, sleeping with your head on top of my chest._

_I want you. I want to fall asleep memorizing your features with my fingers. I want to make you smile before going to bed._

_I miss our fresh morning coffee; our warm tea at night. I miss how you used to wake me up with Eskimo kisses on Sundays. Oh Sundays… our baking day. I even miss your chocolate cookies._

_Am I going crazy? It was my decision to come here, and yet I’m the one feeling homesick. I’m the one who misses you like crazy. I’m the one who yearns for your touch._

_Why is this so difficult for me?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this letter is so short *sigh*. I'm sorry, I have a lot of my mind so I'm kinda having a little writer's block this week... But I promise I'll post often next week.


End file.
